Talk:Sakura Haruno
Feelings for Sasuke Shouldn't we include in the personality section that many had noted that Sakura's feelings for Sasuke may have changed. Sai stated it and Kakashi stated it. Jtw2014 (talk) 16:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Jtw2014 :I'm sorry to say it but the page of Sakura is always appeared edited by people fond of the pairing SasuSaku, so never showing a real objectivity. What you mentioned is not the only case, there are many omissions of elements that could be seen as anti SasukSaku or pro NaruSaku. I think that it's an useless effort try to edit this page without the active support of a moderator of the wikia: at this point I believe that the better thing is to wait for the end of the manga hoping that, whatever will be the outcome, there will be no reason for people to alterate the content of the page with a pairing ending already decided.--JK88 (talk) 16:32, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, that's up for Kishi to decide that. I know in a previous section Kishi stated that even though Sakura's not over her feelings for Sasuke, it doesn't mean that she doesn't care for Naruto. So it's still debatable. From what I see, SasuSaku is sort of dying and there are hints that NaruSaku is starting to blossom more. But I'm not going to get my hopes up. I'll just have to wait what Kishimoto decides and not upon anybody else's opinion.--Minato2730 (talk) 17:41, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 540 I believe assuming it was Sasuke is pretty presumptious, especielly given the actual context of the raw and how in both the anime and manga her love for him is talked about in the past tense. Actually given the events its not just presumptuous but unlikely, I think for now the link to Sasuke's page should be removed atleast for now until Kishi ever decides to touch upon it again. Gojirafan430 (talk) 17:38, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Jutsu Section. I just noticed that Sakura's profile section is lacking something....particularly on the Jutsu category. She has Yin Seal: Release, as well as her introductory para being totally outdated. May I edit freely or will the moderators help out here? --Hisana456 (talk) 10:19, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :Do whatever. --[[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 11:03, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :)--Hisana456 (talk) 11:23, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Speculation? I was just looking over a few edits and I found this in Sakura's personality section: "The nature of her love is expanded upon and it's revealed by her words and by Kakashi that she no longers pursues Sasuke in a romantic fashion but rather only wants to save him from darkness, wanting to return to the days when Team 7 were together while suffering great and terrible pain when thinking about the path her former comrade has taken." I will state this now: '''I DO NOT WANT A SHIP WAR.' All I will say is that, though it is a possibility, it wasn't clarified in the manga as to whether or not it is romantic. She did say that she wanted to take his pain, and that she did "love" him. "The nature of her love towards Sasuke" was not clarified, by Kakashi or Sakura. I also reread the chapter to check if it is clarified by either character, but I didn't see any clarification from either of the two. Or maybe I missed a section of the text. Or, I could have a bad translation to English. If it says that, it says that. I'm just asking if someone can please clarify this. --Plane in the Desert (talk) 02:55, September 30, 2014 (UTC)Plane in the Desert :Taken care of --Hisana456 (talk) 03:59, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Hopefully this doesn't become a war... oh wait... --[[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 04:30, September 30, 2014 (UTC Check the Viz translation, it's not about shipping wars, it's about the words outright stated from the official translation which this wiki is supposed to follow regardless wheter we like or not. Sakura said she loved Sasuke but only wanted him to come back rather than engage in a romantic relationship and Kakashi makes it abundantly clear that Sasuke is mistaken if he thought Sakura was still pursuing him for romance, that she didn't want to make him hers and that she only wanted to save him. --World Master (talk) 04:33, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Look here! I'm not a die-hard shipper of any pairing but unless this manga gives a proper ending we can't add stuff which comes to our head like this! Read between the lines, Kakashi DIDN'T say Sakura fell out of love, only that she wants to save him too--Hisana456 (talk) 05:13, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :It's not stuff coming from anyone's head and I am not saying that she stopped loving him, only that she isn't pursuing a romantic relationship with him. There is no ifs or buts here pal the official translation makes it poignant that she only wants to save him rather than be romantically involved with him. --World Master (talk) 13:47, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Mr. World Master, I think you might have a bad translation to English. Neither of the two clarify that it is not a romantic relationship, or if it is, for that matter. All that is said is that she wanted to save him from darkness. The nature of her love was not clarified. If you still believe it is, then please copy/paste the paragraphs in which dialogue/narrative says that that is the nature of her love. Don't just say "page 3, page 5", but actually tell us where you found it, since apparently we are not seeing what you're seeing, or vice versa. --Plane in the Desert (talk) 14:25, September 30, 2014 (UTC)Plane in the Desert :@Hisana & @Plane, Foxie handled it. And the official translation we use are the Japanese Raws, "pal." --[[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 14:27, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Here I am not making stuff up:http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v310/SilentBobX/makemesick01_zps3d7751ab.png http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v310/SilentBobX/makemesick02_zps848d5f47.png, taken from the official translation when Sasuke mocks Sakura for thinking about romance Kakashi rebuts that she doesn't want to make him hers, she only wants to save him and is suffering from loving him. I am not denying she loves him, I am trying to say that even though her feelings are of love, she isn't longing to be romantically involved with him but rather just to save him. Sorry if I am not finding the proper words to express it but the way some people are writing leaves that fundamental aspect out. --World Master (talk) 14:46, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Foxie owns the Viz as well. But your interpretation was a little off. There's no point in linking it, we've already seen it. --[[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 14:53, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Then how should we put forth that Sakura only wants to save him and currently isn't pursuing any kind of romantic relationship?--World Master (talk) 15:10, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Sakura doesn't want a romantic relationship has been proven..BUT her falling out of love from him hasn't!--Hisana456 (talk) 15:15, September 30, 2014 (UTC) God bless Foxie :)--Hisana456 (talk) 15:18, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Again, I never said that she was out of love for him, I said that she wasn't romantically pursuing him yet none of you guys allowed this particular aspect to exposed despite it being confirmed both by RAWs and official translations. How are we going to word that on the page, any ideas? --World Master (talk) 15:27, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Locking the page just made it easier for me to make edit her personality section, which was absolutely schizo. Attempted to make it flow better, getting to know her and then break off on the "Naruto" paragraph and the "Sasuke" paragraph. I also kept what I got from the English translation, as presented by World Master because those exist. Don't like it. Suck it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:24, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :It's a little better.....but shorter now :P --Hisana456 (talk) 16:36, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::That was the point.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:43, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Anyone? Her jutsu section on the profile template is still outdated :/ --Hisana456 (talk) 11:39, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :And? The page is unlocked. Do whatever.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:40, October 1, 2014 (UTC) exactly what he said above. if it's unlocked and your edit makes sense and will help then by all means add it. Munchvtec (talk) 11:54, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :I've been trying to since ages!!!! Somehow, her jutsu section won't open up? --Hisana456 (talk) 12:01, October 1, 2014 (UTC) It works for me. Munchvtec (talk) 12:02, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :Geniuses on this wiki...there is no jutsu list to edit on her article, you'll have to go to that specific jutsu page, add her and it should show up here. Yin Release was getting stuck somewhere. I used null edit on Sakura's article, her infobox, and the technique Yin Seal: Release and it showed up. Do that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:07, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I now that. i thought she was talking about sakura's jutsu list not appearing that's all. Munchvtec (talk) 12:09, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :Wasn't talking to you.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3''']] (talk) 12:10, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for that @TheUltimate3 :) --Hisana456 (talk) 12:11, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Uchiha clan? Is Sakura apart of the Uchiha clan? Sasuke's mother married into the clan and Sakura also married a Uchiha, so does that make her a member? Or do you have to have Uchiha in your name to be in the clan which she might possible have? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:38, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :Sasuke's mom clearly looks to be member of the Uchiha by birth-right. As for Sakura, let's wait for the movie/sequel or (Retsu no Sho?)! --Hisana456 (talk) 09:18, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::We don't even know if Sasuke and Sakura are married.--Soul reaper (talk) 12:22, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm not going to argue with this 'theory' anymore...I'm tired of it, sorry :/ --Hisana456 (talk) 12:38, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::What theory? You don't have to be married to have a kid. As we don't even know for sure if they're married, it's impossible to say whether she'd even be considered part of the Uchiha clan.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:11, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Is that necessary for her Infobox? I mean, stating her dead in-laws in the infobox.....we didn't do in-laws back then?--Hisana456 (talk) 08:40, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Temari, Sai and Hinata all don't have dead in laws in there infoboxes. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:47, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::But Sakura does :/ Should we remove them? --Hisana456 (talk) 08:50, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Popularity Polls The Sakura page writes "In the Naruto character popularity polls Sakura is the second most popular female character behind Hinata." but if you add votes from character polls 1 - 10 you get that Sakura has more votes than Hinata: Sakura Haruno (Character Polls 1 - 10) 1. Sakura Haruno - 3,055 votes 2. Sakura Haruno - 359 votes 3. Sakura Haruno - 1,186 votes 4. Sakura Haruno - 1,348 votes 5. Sakura Haruno - 2,394 votes 6. Sakura Haruno - 1,359 votes 7. Sakura Haruno - 3,557 votes 8. Sakura Haruno - 4,009 votes 9. Sakura Haruno - 3,188 votes 10. Sakura Haruno - 4,905 votes Total: 25360 Hinata Hyūga (Character Polls 1 - 10) 1. Hinata Hyūga - 553 votes 2. Hinata Hyūga - 1,002 votes 3. Hinata Hyūga - 1,534 votes 4. Hinata Hyūga - 1,182 votes 5. Hinata Hyūga - 1,598 votes 6. Hinata Hyūga - 1,048 votes 7. Hinata Hyūga - 2,100 votes 8. Hinata Hyūga - 5,789 votes 9. Hinata Hyūga - 4,517 votes 10. Hinata Hyūga - 5,789 votes Total: 25112 Freezer-sama (talk) 11:33, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :I think that statement is referring to currently, as trends are something to consider in popularity, not a total count. If you feel the statement is incorrect or could be improved, then change it. — Moonrise4 (talk) 12:40, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Changed it to something more precise and neutral. Freezer-sama (talk) 13:42, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::My revisions already got changed. :/ I don't know why the Sakura page has to say "In the Naruto character popularity polls Sakura is the second most popular female character behind Hinata. " when that statement by itself is incorrect. If anything it should say that in the last poll she was the second most popular female character but I don't see why this should be in the Sakura page in the first place. Freezer-sama (talk) 14:17, December 16, 2014 (UTC) your not making any sense. Munchvtec (talk) 14:18, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :How so? Freezer-sama (talk) 14:41, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Age Okay, we got this discussion heated up in the german wikia and I just gotta ask this: where is it stated that Sakura was 15 when Part 2 started? I'm okay with Naruto being 15 when coming back to Konoha since his birthday's pretty late (in comparison to Sakura, who was born in March), so he probably became 16 (shortly) after rescuing Gaara... But how was Sakura 15 back then? Because, you know, in Sha no Sho they were both listed as 16 years old (but Naruto just HAD to be 15 when coming back... but Sakura?) YukiWarZone(Contact) 16:36, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Timelines and ages given in DBs have contradicted info from the manga (and even anime) many times. Hopefully, a sysop and/or translator might give a proper answer, though I belive it's 16 but the anime stated it's 15. --Hisana456 (talk) 16:46, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, but the anime stating it makes it less reliable, right? YukiWarZone(Contact) 16:53, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, since Sakura is 7 months older than Naruto .--Hisana456 (talk) 16:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::YESSS I knew it. Because a discussion came up about how we can't be sure that Sakura was born in the same year Sasuke and Naruto were born. So I'll just wait for a sysop to confirm this? (But you don't have any official statements/whatever right now to prove that the Rookie Nine were all born in the same year, have you?) YukiWarZone(Contact) 17:07, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Actually, Rookie 9 was born in the same year! Here's Team 7; Sakura in March, Sasuke in July, and Naruto in October.--Hisana456 (talk) 17:12, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :I know (and I'm glad you do too), but the german wikia's been bugging me about bringing official statements in (dunno why, since we don't have anything telling us the were NOT born in the same year). Either way, unless sysops don't disprove it, Sakura's age could be changed into 16-17 for part 2? YukiWarZone(Contact) 17:20, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, you may ask them for approval. Or their idea for the reason may be given too.--Hisana456 (talk) 17:23, January 5, 2015 (UTC) How is all that the English wikia's problem? Of course I can bring proof, but I'd like you to explain that first. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:41, January 5, 2015 (UTC) If we disregard the Databook Mini then 06/31/16 is the earliest that Naruto returns to Konoha and that means that everyone born before in that generation was indeed already 16 and it also means that by the time Sasuke is reintroduced he and Kiba are already 16. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:44, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Don't spoil my fun, man. I bet those guys didn't even know about the mini databook until now. :( • Seelentau 愛 議 17:46, January 5, 2015 (UTC)